The present invention is related to an excavating bucket having scoops, and more particularly to such a bucket including two scoops, mounted movably, with respect to a frame, from an open terrain-engaging position, to a closed position in which they enclose a certain quantity of cuttings.
Such buckets are already well known and used, for example suspended from a "Kelly"-type guide, for digging trenches.
However, these known buckets have a certain number of disadvantages.
First of all, the angle of engagement of the picks mounted along the leading edges of the scoops is not generally optimal, so the penetration into the terrain is not always satisfactory.
In addition, it is desirable to optimize the closing force of the bucket in all the positions of the scoops, so as to obtain a maximal force of penetration of the picks.
Finally, it is desirable, for a bucket possessing a given weight, to obtain the widest possible opening of the bucket, as well as the greatest possible excavation volume per pass, so as to reduce the time required for a given job.